


Mails für den dunklen Lord

by LaiLaiZhen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiLaiZhen/pseuds/LaiLaiZhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry findet auf einer Mysteriösen Community die E-Mail Adresse eines Fremden. Sollte er es wagen ihn anzuschreiben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mail 1

Mail 1

Geschickt huschten Harrys Finger über die Tastatur  
seines Laptops.

An:. Sweetteddy@aol.com  
Von:. Kampfbrötchen@hotmail.de

Lieber….ich nenne dich einfach mal Teddy und hoffe du hast nichts dagegen.  
Ich bin gerade in einer Singlebörse, für homosexuelle Männer, auf Deine  
Beschreibung und deine Email Adresse gestoßen.

Zuerst war ich unsicher, ob ich es wagen sollte Dich anzuschreiben, doch dann  
gab ich mir einen Ruck, und siehe da, diese Mail liegt nun in deinem Postfach.  
Ich habe so was noch nie gemacht und ich hoffe du verzeihst mir meine  
Unsicherheit. 

Ich denke, ich sollte mich erstmal beschreiben oder?  
Ich bin nicht gerade groß, um genau zu sein bin ich eher klein. Gut ich gebe es  
zu, ich bin der kleinste in meinem Jahrgang.  
Ich habe Schwarze Haare die sich überhaupt nicht bändigen lassen und grüne  
Augen.

Meinen Charakter zu beschreiben finde ich schwer. Ich bin eher ruhig,  
kann aber auch aufbrausend werden.  
Ich gebe eigentlich nie auf, bin allerdings in der Schule nicht der ehrgeizigste.  
Ich unternehme sehr gerne etwas mit meinen zwei Freunden und bin am  
liebsten draußen.

Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und wohne in der nähe von London.  
Ich habe Dich angeschrieben, weil mir die Art wie Du Dich beschrieben hast,  
sehr gefallen hat.  
Ich hoffe ich habe Dich jetzt nicht genervt oder gelangweilt??

LG KB

Kurze Zeit schwebten Harrys Finger über der Maus. Er wagte es nicht auf  
Senden zu drücken. Schließlich schloss er einfach die Augen und schickte die  
Mail ab …


	2. Chapter 2

Mail 2

 

Aufgeregt startete Harry am nächsten Tag seinen Rechner.   
Er kam gerade aus Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und sah  
dementsprechend ein wenig abgehetzt aus.

Nervös trommelte der junge Griffendor auf dem Mauspan herum und wartete bis  
sein PC, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, endlich hochgefahren war.  
Mit wild pochendem Herzen öffnete er die Suchmaschine und wählte sich bei  
seinem E-Mailbetreiber ein.

Und Tatsächlich. Sofort erklang die Mechanische Frauenstimme „Sie haben  
Post“   
Vor Freude und Aufregung stieß er ein kleines Quieken aus und öffnete die  
Mail mit fahrigen Händen ehe er zu lesen begann.

 

Von:. Sweetteddy@aol.com  
An:. Kampfbrötchen@hotmail.de

Liebes Kampfbrötchen (ich habe mich erstmal halb schlapp gelacht als ich  
Deinen Nicknamen in meinem Posteingang gesehen habe, Du glaubst nicht wie  
meine Angestellten aus der Wäsche geguckt haben).

Ich habe mich sehr über Deine Mail gefreut und kann Dir versichern, dass Du  
mich nicht langweilst.   
Da Du meine Adresse aus einer Schwulen- Communety hast nehme ich mal an, das Du auch nicht ganz hetero bist?!

Ich habe im übrigen nichts dagegen, wenn Du mich Teddy nennst, mein  
richtiger Name ist Tom, Deiner?  
Mach Dir nichts draus, dass Du so klein bist, ich finde so etwas süß.

Ich sitze hier gerade und sehe meinen untergebenen beim Arbeiten zu. Hast Du  
eine Ahnung wie Erholsam das ist?  
Ach ja, wie gut das Blicke nicht töten können…

Du gehst in die Schule?   
Wenn Du nicht sitzen geblieben bist musst du entweder in der 10. oder 11  
Klasse sein.  
Weist Du schon was Du später mal machen möchtest?  
Ich freue mich schon auf Deine nächste Mail, 

Dein Teddy


	3. Chapter 3

Mail 3

An:. Sweetteddy@aol.com  
Von:. Kampfbrötchen@hotmail.de

 

Aufgeregt las Harry die E- Mail des anderen bevor er eine Antwort tippte.

Hey Teddy, (ich werde Dich weiter so nennen da ich den Namen süß finde  
(außerdem heißt ein “Feind“ von mir ebenfalls Tom ))

Mein Name ist Harry und Du hast recht ich bin nicht hetero.   
Ich hatte mal etwas mit der Schwester meines Besten freuendes aber das ist in  
die Hose gegangen.   
Zuerst war ich verzweifelt und dachte, ich wäre nicht beziehungsfähig doch dann,  
wurde ich von einem Jungen aus meiner Parallelklasse geküsst …

Hast Du eigentlich zurzeit einen Freund? 

Wo arbeitest Du denn? Deine Mitarbeiter tun mir echt leid, ich an Deiner Stelle  
würde ihnen helfen, sonst hassen sie Dich eines Tages noch.

Du hast recht normalerweise währe ich jetzt in der elften Klasse, doch ich bin  
Erst mit 11 (ich bin NICHT sitzen geblieben, die Grundschule war einfach nur  
Länger) auf eine weiterführende Schule gekommen und bin daher jetzt im 7  
und gleichzeitig auch im Abschlussjahr. 

Was meine Berufsträume angeht so möchte ich entweder professioneller  
Fußballspieler oder Polizist werden.

Mein Tag heute war der absolute Horror und Deiner? Ich hoffe sehr Deiner  
war besser.  
Ich freue mich sehr auf deine Antwort,  
Dein Harry.

Schnell schickte der Junge Griffendor die Mail ab und fuhr seinen Laptop  
herunter.  
Offensichtlich war es schon ziemlich spät, denn als er den Vorhang vor seinem  
Bett ein wenig zu Seite schob, erblickte er seine schlafenden Klassenkameraden.  
Seufzend lies der Junge den PC verschwinden und legte ein Stillezauber um  
sich und das Bett, da er nicht wollte das seine Freunde durch seine Schreie  
aufgeweckt wurden.


	4. Mail 4

Mail 4

Von:. Sweetteddy@aol.com  
An:. Kampfbrötchen@hotmail.de

Hey Harry,  
Was ist denn das für eine Feindschaft mit dem “anderm“ Tom?

Ich bin so eine Art Politiker und was meine Mitarbeiter angeht, die hassen  
mich sowieso.

Ich habe mal (aus reiner Neugierde) nach einer Schule gesucht die Schüler erst  
mit 11 aufnimmt und dann sozusagen auch noch als eine 1. Klasse. Ich muss  
sagen die Auswahl war ziemlich rar.   
Irgendwann hab ich das ganze dann auf eine Schule eingegrenzt. Eine mit  
einem, wie ich zugeben muss, komischen Namen. Sie heißt Hogwarts. Gehst  
Du zufällig auf diese Schule?

Ich glaube nicht, dass Du beziehungsunfähig bist wie du zuerst befürchtest hattest, du scheinst mir ein sensibler Mensch und kein Eisberg in Schwarz zu sein.  
(Ich kenn da einen, der ist echt gruselig und ausgerechnet Lehrer)

Du bist ganz schön neugierig was? Aber ich beantworte Dir die Frage gerne. Ich  
habe keinen Freund. Hast du einen?

Ich halte zwar immer Ausschau nach dem Richtigen, aber gefunden habe ich ihn  
bisher noch nicht, wer weiß vielleicht bis Du ja der Richtige?  
Professioneller Fußballspieler oder Polizist also, das sind beides schöne  
Berufswünsche aber ich finde den professionellen Fußballspieler besser. Um  
genau zu sein halte ich nicht so viel von Polizisten.   
Ich habe öfters mal mit ihnen zu tun, allerdings sind sie eher eine Plage.  
Bitte nimm mir das jetzt nicht übel, es ist ja ein sehr edler Beruf.

Mal was ganz anderes, wie war Dein Tag?  
Meiner war hervorragend, ich habe wichtige politische Ziele durchsetzen  
können und bin meiner Amtszeit ein Stückchen nähergekommen.

Ich freue mich sehr auf deine Antwort, dein Teddy.

Harry wurde schlecht als er diese Zeilen las.  
Das der Fremde Hogwarts erwähnt hatte, konnte nur heißen, dass er ein  
Zauberer war, und wenn er ein Zauberer war, wurde der Beruf des Polizisten zu  
dem eines Auroren und wer namens Tom hatte Probleme mit Auroren, war  
aber stark genug es als nervig abzutun?  
Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort


	5. Chapter 5

Mail 5

Lange hatte Harry darüber nachgedacht, wie er Voldemort antworten sollte.   
Im Unterricht war er neuerdings vollkommen unkonzentriert, nachts schrak er öfters als ihm lieb war aus Albträumen hoch.   
Drei Tage waren vergangen, seid Harry die Mail von Voldemort bekommen hatte. Wieder einmal war der Griffendor schreiend und schweißgebadet aus einer Vision hochgeschreckt.   
Ihm war klar, dass er unmöglich wieder einschlafen konnte und so fuhr er seinen  
Laptop hoch.

An:. Sweetteddy@aol.com  
Von:. Kampfbrötchen@hotmail.de

Hallo Tom,  
Entschuldigung, dass ich erst jetzt zurückschreibe.   
Du weißt sicherlich, dass wir gerade Abschlussprüfungen haben. Ich bin  
deswegen ein wenig im Stress.

Hermine (das braunhaarig Mädchen) lässt mir keine freie Minute mehr,   
sie stellt die Lernpläne für mich und unseren Freund Ron auf.

7:30-8:00 Frühstück   
8:00-14:00 Unterricht   
14:00-14:15 Mittagessen  
14:15-15:00 Lernen   
15:00-18:00 Unterricht  
18:00-18:30 Abendessen  
18:30-22:00 Lernen 

Es ist die reine Hölle!  
Du gehst im Übrigen recht in der Annahme, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe. Was  
meine Berufswünsche angeht, glaube ich nicht das ich noch länger “Polizist".  
werden möchte, ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr aufs Kämpfen …

Mine meint, ich könnte einen guten Lehrer abgeben.   
Vielleicht hat sie recht?

Ich kenne auch einen Eisberg in Schwarz, ob wir wohl denselben meinen?

Ich bin ziemlich neugierig, leider bringt mich das andauernd in Schwierigkeiten.  
Ich muss zugeben, ich bin rot geworden, als ich deine Mail gelesen habe.  
Ich habe auch keinen Freund (bin sozusagen auf der Suche). Es gibt zwar viele, die mich flachlegen wollen, aber an Affären habe eher weniger Interesse.

Obwohl ich muss zugeben, ich habe neulich mit einem gewissen Slytherin  
geschlafen, das war gar nicht so übel.

Ich freue mich, dass dein Tag so gut gelaufen ist, meiner war wie jeder andere stressig. 

Um ehrlich zu sein, schreibe ich Dir gerade nur, weil ich von einem  
“Albtraum“ aus meinem Schlaf gerissen wurde.  
Ich habe nämlich geträumt, dass ich meine eigenen Männer foltere, und einen  
Sogar umbringe warte … ich, glaube sein Name war Rudolpus?

Na ja ich hoffe auf jeden Fall, dass diese Albträume mir mal EINE Nacht   
Ruhe gönnen! 

LG Harry Potter


End file.
